Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-7q + 7}{8q} \div 3$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{-7q + 7}{8q} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-7q + 7) \times 1} {(8q) \times 3}$ $n = \dfrac{-7q + 7}{24q}$